haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Nishinoya
is a student at Karasuno High, currently in his second year. He serves as the libero for his school's volleyball team, and is regarded by his teammates as "Karasuno's Guardian Deity." Appearance Nishinoya is the shortest person on the team, standing at 159 cm. Despite his small stature, he has a fairly muscular build. He regularly styles his wild hair by ruffling most of it upwards to add to his height; the tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead appears to be bleached. His eyes are brown and slanted. He's keen on wearing bright-colored shirts that typically have some ostentatious phrase printed at their front or back, such as "One-Man Army" or "Three-Point Headstand." Personality Yū is a very energetic and temperamental person. His boisterous nature and crazy shenanigans can attract unwanted attention quite easily, which often bodes ill for him. Although he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions (and may even revert to violence in order to vent out his anger on certain occasions), he is surprisingly considerate of his friends' feelings and insecurities. He has a quirky habit of spontaneously coming up with ridiculous names for the moves he executes while practicing receives. He is also unexpectedly shy when it comes to talking to girls he hasn't met before. Noya can be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive. As Tanaka puts it, "he simply gets too fired up for his own good." He doesn't bother to filter his words, and is therefore prone to blurting out whatever he's thinking in a loud and tactless manner. In-game, however, his attitude changes drastically: he becomes incredibly focused and serious, remaining calm and doing everything in his power to provide the support his team needs until the very end. For this reason, everyone in the volleyball club respects him greatly. Background Nishinoya attended Chidoriyama Junior High. When they played against Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, they lost 2-1. He received an award for his exceptional performance as a libero later that same year, which apparently made him famous. When asked why he chose to enter Karasuno, he said it was because he wanted to wear the school's black gakuran, which he thinks is "super cool," and added that he also considers the girls' uniform to be "super cute." He lives close to where Karasuno High is situated. Story Abilities Nishinoya's skills in defense are said to be unparalleled. The level of proficiency he demonstrates in his position as a libero has caused his captain to refer to him as Karasuno's "Guardian Deity" and "only genius" (prior to Tobio's appearance). He has supremely fast reflexes, swift feet and flexible arms. He can receive volleys that both teams would have deemed impossible to receive, and keep the ball in play against all expectations. Nishinoya is good at acting on the spur of the moment, adapting to the flow of the game as it is required. This turned out to be a vital asset to Karasuno in their revenge game against the famed "Iron Wall," wherein Noya made the split-second decision of using his foot in order to prevent the ball from hitting the ground, since he knew he could not reach it with his hands in time. That move alone earned him the immediate astonishment and heartfelt praise of the entire stadium, including several volleyball veterans, a number of players from rival teams, and even his severely critical coach. After Karasuno's second match against Aoba Jousai, Nishinoya came to the conclusion that he had to learn skills other than receives if he truly wanted to be of better use to his team, and began practicing throws with Sugawara. He is shown to be having difficulty with them, but nevertheless refuses to give up. Relationships Asahi Azumane Nishinoya and Azumane have a strangely complicated relationship. Yū deeply trusts and admires Asahi, yet the latter’s low spirits and utter lack of self-esteem often put the enthusiastic libero off, and have been the cause of some serious friction between them in the past. Noya believes it is his personal responsibility to point out his senior’s flaws, which usually makes Azumane feel even more disheartened; at the same time, Nishinoya tries to support and encourage him as much as he possibly can, and becomes exceptionally flustered and apologetic if he fails to receive a ball in the ace's presence. Asahi, on the other hand, adamantly refuses to put the blame for any missed shots or lost games on Nishinoya, and is instead quick to marvel at his underclassman's passion and advanced abilities. He has even gone so far as to call Yū "a seemingly perfect player", and wishes to improve himself so that he doesn't let him down in their future matches. Tanaka Ryuunosuke As a result of their identical personalities, Tanaka is probably the person Nishinoya gets along best with. Aside from goofing off non-stop, the two of them work quite well in-game. Tanaka holds Noya's skills in the highest regard and takes pride in having him on his team, never failing to compliment him on a successful receive. They both have a crush on the volleyball club's manager, Kiyoko, but instead of being rivals, they actively team up to "protect" her form any potential "outside threats" (namely boys from other schools). Hinata Shouyou Yū provides Hinata with lots of practical advice both on and off the court, and has openly admitted that he considers the younger boy to be a genuinely good person, as well as an amazing player. In fact, Nishinoya felt so touched when he first heard Shouyou call him "senpai" and "awesome" that he immediately volunteered to buy some ice-cream for him after school. Trivia * Favorite food: Gari-Gari Kun! (Soda flavour!) *Upon being asked what his current concern is, he answered with: "Nothing!" *He said that he came to Karasuno because of the uniforms (The girls' are cute and the boys' black uniforms look super cool) and the short distance between the school and his home. *During the team's first training camp, Hinata didn't recognize Nishinoya due to the fact that after bathing, his normally swept-up hair was down instead, and thus decreased his height by 10 cm. *Nishinoya's hair is literally 10 cm (4 inches) tall. * According to Tanaka, the only type of movie Nishinoya will watch is over-the-top action, where he usually yells in excitement in the middle of the film. Quotes (To Asahi, duirng their fight): "Don't you DARE give up on the shots I've worked so hard to receive!! I'm a libero! A vital part of our team's formation! And yet, scoring points is impossible for me... I'm not allowed to attack. And I have no intention of blaming you, no matter how many of your spikes don't go through. But to just accept defeat so selfishly... That's something I cannot forgive!!" (To himself, about supporting Asahi): "My hand's thickness is about 2 cm. Perhaps my hands are a lot smaller than those of other boys my age... But that 2 cm gap between the ball and the floor is the ace's lifeline!" (Preparing to "educate" his underclassmen): "Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, get over here. I've got an important lecture to give you, so crouch down! No, wait, sit down! Get yourselves lower than my line of sight!!" (To his team before their second match agaisnt Datekougyou): "Alright!! There's nothing to be scared of! You guys just keep looking straight ahead. I'll guard your backs with my life if I have to!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos